


Life is About More Than Just Surviving, So The Gay Woman Actually Survives

by trashyshipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyshipper/pseuds/trashyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way 3x07 (Thirteen) should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is About More Than Just Surviving, So The Gay Woman Actually Survives

Lexa doesn't get fucking shot.  
The End


End file.
